Blood Splatters Sasu x Naru
by someones mind
Summary: Sasuke is up to commit suicide but before that he called Naruto to tell him everything. The blond boy hurries to Sasukes mansion hoping that he won't arrive when it's too late to save Sasuke...


**Hey guys,**

**please read this before starting with this fanfiction. This is my first try ever.**

**I really wanted to write this in english even if I'm from Germany and not that good in english... there will be quite a lot of mistakes and I'm really sorry for this.**

**I hope you'll like it anyway...**

* * *

><p><em>I can't take it. I can't take it anymore, Naruto. I love you too much. I really can't stand loving you so much when you don't return my love. My life got senseless now. I just want you to know that I always loved you but from now on you'll have to find your way through life without me.<em>

_In never ending love, Sasuke_

That has been the message Sasuke left on Narutos mailbox. He really wanted to use the gun now laying next to him. Would Naruto call or even come to his flat? /I'm going to wait 5 more minutes. If nothing happens I'll be sure./

After some minutes the telephone rang. Just as a sign of destiny. Sasuke looked up in the moment the phone rang. _Naruto._ That's what the display said. /He really calls?/ he took his phone with shivering hands. "..." He answered the call but didn't manage to say something. Everything he wanted was to hear the voice of his beloved once again before he would end his life and leave this world.

Naruto couldn't react too. There are so many things he wanted to ask the boy but in the end not a sound came over his lips...

A long time passed and no one said something. Sasuke was just sitting on his bed. The gun next to him the phone at his ear. Slowly tears started falling down into his lap leaving dark dots on his jeans. /Maybe he didn't called me... Maybe it was an accident and he doesn't even know that he had phoned me/ his thoughts were just going back to the day Naruto accidentally called him because he forgot to lock his phone. Maybe this had happened again.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW? I come for you..." His voice was breaking and tears started flowing down his cheeks. "Don't hurt yourself... I couldn't live without you..." Narutos voice trailed off into his sobs.

"I'm at home..." The ravens voice was so quiet that he wasn't even sure if Naruto heard him but before he could say something the phone slides out of his hand and landed on the floor with a quiet loud noise. Sasuke was just sitting there and stared at his hands. /He can't live without me...? does that mean...?/

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha mansion which Sasuke always called his flat. /What can I say... and how will he react? I hope this wasn't a joke.../ His breath went heavily and the rain was whipping into his face.

The other was just sitting on his bed crying and shaking. The phone was still laying in front of him on the floor. /I could have died happy. Now he's coming to push me back into the sadness.../ He stayed motionless for a moment then taking the gun again. For a short moment he looked at it then lifted it and placed it on the side of his forehead. "This is going to be the end now Naruto." In his up coming depression he didn't notice the sound of steps coming nearer to his room.

"SASUKE! DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD!" He slammed the door open stumbling into the room. He takes Sasukes wrist and pulled it away from the boys head and after it he threw the gun away. Being sure that Sasuke would really kill himself if he didn't stopped him in this moment.

The raven just stared at Naruto with a cold and emotion-missing look. "You really came..." his voice was noting more than a whisper.

Naruto was pulling Sasuke into his arms hugging him tightly. After being shocked that much he forgot to breath for a moment. "Never do something like this again... please. I would be nothing without you by my side..."

"I... I'm..." he was stuttering. Slowly he let his head drop on the blonds shoulder. Again silence filled the room. Letting the two boys alone with their thoughts.

"How did you get such an idea? I nearly died worrying about you." Naruto said, grabbing the other ones arms. Sasuke was still unable to say anything. He was just starring at the floor in an upset mood. "Why... why do you worry that much about me?" he finally managed to use his voice but he still wasn't able to look at his beloved which he had obviously hurt that much. Some of his long black strands of hair were falling into his face. He still didn't look at Naruto. Right now to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Yes... of course... because... you know... I can't live without you anymore." Naruto blushed after he'd finished his words. Naruto took the boys head and softly turned it a little, so that he was now able to the the ravens beautiful face. Sasuke still wasn't meeting the blonds eyes.

"I've always thought that... and that story with Sakura..." he stopped him self just as he realized what he was going to say. His heart contracted for a moment feeling as if it would stop beating in the next moment.

"Don't mind Sakura. She is just a friend of mine. Not more." That was the moment Sasuke wasn't able to hold himself anymore. Tears were falling down his face and he started sobbing. "It always looked like... and you'd been ignoring me all the time and if we talked you always started freaking out after one or two words." the raven somehow managed to say.

"Just because I didn't know how to talk to you. You always seemed to be somewhere else with your thoughts." the blond was still holding Sasuke. One hand on his shoulder the other laying around his cheek caressing it with his thumb.

Sasuke started to smile. Just a very little bit but still... he was smiling. Even the last tear stopped streaming down his face. "Not somewhere. They've always been with you, baka."

He leaned forward placing his forehead on Narutos closing his eyes for a moment. "I've always loved you, Naruto. I just want you to know that." he said with a sweet smile laying around his lips. Without Naruto noticing his hand wandered to the gun laying not that far away as Naruto thought.

"I still love you Naruto." he kissed the smaller boy in passion. Moments passed until they broke apart. That was the moment Naruto realized that Sasuke has the gun in his hand again. His eyes filled with tears and he desperately shook his head. "No Sasuke don't. Please, don't do this. Don't leave me behind."

"I'm sorry Naruto." he looked at his beloved with sadness laying in his eyes. Now he could die happy. It had been his plan to leave the world today Naruto just gave him the possibility to tell his love everything. Now his time has come. His hand moved up and placed the gun at his temple. It only took a few seconds but they seemed to be unending to Naruto. He started shivering again. Not able to move. Not able to stop his love.

The bang of the gun shooting filled the whole mansion. Blood splatters covered the floor and the blond boys face. Sasukes body tilted forward and rested motionless on the floor looking up at the blond still having the expression of deep and true love in his eyes.


End file.
